With the globalization of business, industry and trade wherein transactions and activities within these fields have been changing from localized organizations to diverse transactions over the face of the world, the telecommunications industries have, accordingly, been expanding rapidly. While telecommunications technology development has been advancing to keep pace with expanded demands, communication channel bandwidth remains the commodity still in short supply. Bandwidth is the amount of data that can be transmitted via a given communications channel in a given unit of time (generally one second). For digital communication, bandwidth is measured in bits per second (bps). The bandwidth of analog transmission is measured in cycles per second (cps). In conventional, long distance telephone communication, the bandwidth cost contributes to the high rate charges. However, it is in cellular or mobile telephone communications where the bandwidth costs have the greatest impact on the cost of communication. In all analog and digital mobile telephone communications, a physical channel or group of channels is reserved or dedicated to carry a given call. The charges of a cellular or mobile (the terms are used interchangeably) call are based upon the length of the call since once a given channel is dedicated for the connected call, all of the bandwidth provided for the connected channel is then put in use, i.e. reserved for use by the user or subscriber, and, thus, unavailable for other communications or users. With the coming of the recent bandwidth on demand provision for mobile communications, the cost of such mobile communications has increased even further because there is provided a very high maximum bandwidth for the duration of the telecommunication sessions irrespective of actual consumption and, thus, the cost to the caller is based upon such maximum rate irrespective of actual usage. U.S. Pat. No. 5,828,737 recognizes this problem and proposes that the actual use of bandwidth in a connected channel be monitored throughout a communication session and the billing be based upon actual use of bandwidth. U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,403 proposes that the total bandwidth usage of all of the cellular phones or devices in a given communication area be monitored, and that the rates to individual users be adjusted based upon such total usage. While both of these patents cover expedients which may be expected to reduce bandwidth consumption and/or at least make the rates for bandwidth consumption more equitable, they involve continuous and commutative bandwidth use tracking which may be relatively expensive and require the use of considerable computer resources.